


For the Rest of Your Life

by dreamofyeol



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Slice of Life, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofyeol/pseuds/dreamofyeol
Summary: This was the happiest day of her life and all she wanted was a moment alone with her new husband.
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/Reader, Park Chanyeol/You
Kudos: 7





	For the Rest of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> couldn't stop imagining this while i was bored at work so i attempted to write it out ~ and i know we all miss him so much so i hope this makes everyone smile a little bit <3

The wedding reception was filled with smiles, laughter and the wedding band thanking the crowd for their applause as they began to play another song. You were just shy of the dance floor as you finished speaking with yet another relative. You were pretty sure that was the tenth person you’ve spoke to in the past 10 minutes and quite frankly you were exhausted. As you finally had a moment to yourself, sipping your wine that had gone untouched for the past half an hour your eyes find him. You watched as he greeted your uncle with a smile on his face, his dimple peeking out on the side of his cheek. you smile as they conversed and shook hands, watching your uncle mouth a “Congratulations” as Chanyeol smiled shyly, looking down with a nod and a “thank you, sir”

You couldn’t help the wide grin that spread across your face as you were about to make your way over to them, already missing the feeling of holding his hand in yours.. just being close to him. It’s like all day you were both pulled in a million different directions by people giving their well wishes, this entire day felt like a dream but you couldn’t help but feel a pang in your chest because of how little you were able to see your new husband. How quickly you wanted to grab his hand and run up the staircase in the ballroom just next to the reception, hide inside the rooms where you were both getting ready to make your vowels to each other just hours before.

The pang in your chest grew as someone drew your arm back just as you were about to take your steps towards him, you turned and were greeted by your tearful mother, you smile adoringly at her.

“We’re still not done crying yet, are we?” You laughed softly as you wiped the tear that started to make its way down her cheek. She laughed back.

“I’m sorry sweetheart, i just cannot get over how beautiful you look right now. i’ve never seen you so happy,” She sighed as she grabbed your hand in hers, rubbing her thumb along your knuckles. 

You smiled at her and turned back to look at chanyeol only to realise he was already staring at you with a soft smile, your uncle long gone and his feet moving right towards you. You wink at him and turn back to look at you mother, “I’m the happiest i’ve ever been in my life” You sighed. 

“As am i,” You felt Chanyeol say in your ear as his hand fell to your waist, pulling you closer to him and then you finally felt yourself relax. you watch as your mother let go of your hand and smiled even wider at the sight of the two of you. 

“Ah, my babies,” she reach her hand forward and cupped Chanyeol’s cheek, tapping it lovingly. “I’ll give you two a moment to yourselves.” She winked and walked off to join your father as he was ushering her to the dance floor. You felt giddy as you turned to face him, one of your arms immediately making their way around his neck and you held your glass in the other, his found their home around your waist. You both smiled. 

“Hey baby,” he spoke and he placed a soft kiss on your nose. you let out a breath you didn’t know you were holding in as you felt yourself get emotional all of a sudden, tears springing to your eyes. It may seem ridiculous to some but you really did miss him, it has to have been at least 3 hours since you’ve both had a peaceful moment alone together. 

“Hey now,” Chanyeol frowned as he saw your face drop, he cupped your face ready to catch a teardrop in case one decided to all. “What’s all this about?” he whispered.

“Sorry, this is so ridiculous. I don’t even know why i’m crying right now.” You laugh as you brought your arm down from his neck and took a step back, trying to compose yourself before anyone else started to notice and your moment alone together would be ruined.

Chanyeol frowned and took a step forward so his hands could find your waist again. 

“What is it?”

You felt your bottom lip quiver and you silently curse yourself in your head. 

what is wrong with you? keep it together.

“I just want to be alone with you, i feel like i haven’t even spoken to you since the ceremony,” you watch Chanyeol’s eyes soften as you speak your thoughts, fiddling with the wine glass in your hand. you decided you were going to blame the alcohol for how emotional you were being right now.

“I mean, everyone in this room has spoken to you more than i have today,” You laughed.

“I wish we could just go upstairs and i wish i could hold you right now, this is the happiest day of my life and i haven’t even had a moment alone with the person that makes me the happiest.” 

“Angel,” He whispered, you shook you head dismissively assuring him that you were okay. You sniffed and grabbed his hand that was caressing your arm.

“I’m okay, I promise,” You smiled tearfully. “I’m just getting tired, i’ve been having some wine and acting way more emotional than i should be.”

“You know i can always tell when you’re lying.” 

“No you can’t.”

“Yes i can.” He smiled and grabbed your hand as you placed your glass on the table right next to you both.“Come with me outside for a second.” he didn’t wait for you to answer as he was already leading you through the crowd of people and straight towards to exit of the ballroom. You hear someone ask where you were both going, you assumed it was his sister but he just replied with a “Be back in a few minutes.” 

A few minutes? You frowned but shook your head immediately. 

You’re going to have him for the rest of your life. You squeezed his hand. stop being ridiculous. 

He led you both outside to the beautiful garden just outside of the reception. You could faintly hear the music playing from inside and your guests singing along to the lyrics, but all the noise suddenly became silent as you realised it was just you and him. The moon was glowing so beautifully on his face, you felt as if you had just fallen in love with him all over again.

You couldn’t help yourself as you stood on your toes and placed a kiss on his lips, you sighed in content and cupped his cheeks. You couldn’t believe how much you loved him, how you’re able to spend the rest of your life with your best friend. All these emotions hitting you at once.

“I love you so much,” He whispered against your lips as he kept kissing you again and again again again, smiling against the giggles leaving your mouth. 

“I love you even more.” You whispered back, he pulled away and looked at you with eyes filled to the brim with love. you felt your chest sting. 

“Marry me then.” he breathed.

“I already did.” You laughed.

“Again?” 

“Always.” You promised and pecked his lips. He smiled and grabbed your hand, leading you even further into the garden.

“Are you feeling a little bit better?” He asked. 

You nodded. 

“Yeah, i’m sorry for crying back there.” You said as you both sat down on a bench surrounded by white roses. Chanyeol picked one just before he began to speak again. 

“Don’t ever be sorry, i missed you just as much as you missed me.” He handed you the rose and tucked a piece of your hair back behind your ear as he did so.

“Really?” You looked up at him shyly as he looked back at you like you had 2 heads.

“Of course i did,” He began.

“I was watching you every single chance that i could-“

“Creepy.” You smirked and he knocked his shoulder into yours with a laugh and “Shut it”

“Whenever i wasn’t being bombarded with people i would just look at you. How beautiful you look and how i’m the luckiest man in whole entire world,” He grabbed your hand and you felt tears spring to your eyes again.

“How badly i just wanted to kiss you and go back to our hotel, be with you on our first night together as husband and wife.” You nodded and he continued speaking.

“But what was getting me through tonight was knowing that when this is all over i’m going to have you all to myself.” He smiled and kissed your cheek, capturing a tear. You sniffed and kissed his cheek in return, realising that he was right. You just needed to get through the next few hours and he was going to be all yours, he was going to be all yours for the rest of your life and that was what you were excited about the most.

“I know, you’re right.” You breathed.

“I always am.” He smirked and you rolled your eyes playfully. He leaned in and captured your lips again, kissing you as softly as the moon was shining down on you both right in that moment. Your moment was interrupted by his sister calling out to you both from the entrance. 

“Are you guys coming inside yet? We’re ready to do the speeches!” She shouted. Chanyeol nodded and told her that we were coming right back.

“Ready to go back, my beautiful wife?” He stood up and held his hand out to you with a smile you’ve fallen in love with a million times before. You smiled back and nodded, grabbing his hand as you pulled yourself up from the bench and made your way inside. 

Just a few more hours and you were going to be with him for as long as you wanted, there would be no one to interrupt, no one to pull you guys away from each other as you find a moment alone. Only a few more hours until you began the rest of you life.

Your heart eased.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡


End file.
